Bella Swan to Ella Martinez
by Metal Flowers
Summary: This is the ending to Breaking Dawn. Forever is only the beginning, or is it? If it is, then we certainly have time for a certain Flock of Seven including a talking dog . And what if it turns out that Bella isn't ordinary Bells, but a special Ella Martinez?
1. Chapter 1

Edward took my hand, "Forever is only the beginning."

I laughed, "Well, if that's true, I should get something off my chest."

"What is it, my love?" he asked curiously.

I bit my lip, "Well, it's kind of weird..."

"Nothing about you is weird to me," he chuckled, "Just interesting."

"My name isn't really Bella," I confessed nervously.

He sounded surprised, "That may be a little weird. What's your name then?"

I smiled at his positive response, "My name is Ella. Ella Martinez. I have a whole new set of family that I'd love for you to meet someday."

"I'd love to, Ella," he tested out my new name, "Who might these people be?"

"My sister," I told him, "And she's kind of weird too."

"What's weirder than vampires and werewolves?" he asked good-naturedly.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, you have no idea." 


	2. Phone Call

**Sigh…my Hunger Games story was deleted again. I'm done with trying, I guess.**

**Without Further Adieu,**

ELLAPOV

I stared at my family and played with my hair nervously. They were all staring right back at me with surprised and disbelieving eyes. At least they had taken to calling me my real name.

"But why would you lie about your name, mama?" Renesmee asked in confusion.

"Back in the days that my name was Ella Martinez, I kept getting kidnapped because of who my sister was," I answered, "I was just safer when I was Bella."

"You were never safe," Edward disagreed.

"I got beat up. Every single day. I got kidnapped. I got brainwashed, Edward. I was tired of being Ella." I begged him to see my side. I was so sorry that I lied to him.

"But who was your sister?" Carlisle was curious, "You haven't even told us her name."

"Her name is Max," I smiled in memory, "Maximum Ride."

"And you want us to meet her," Jasper nodded, "I'm for it."

"It's not just her. She has her own…family, I guess." I shared, "I can't share anymore without giving her secret away."

"Well, if she's Little Ella's big sister, then I want to meet her!" Emmett laughed. I could tell that he was coming up with new nicknames for me. Great.

"It'll be interesting to see Ella's family," Rosalie said while picking at her nails.

"Do they like shopping?" Alice asked, her eyes bright.

I nodded enthusiastically, "Nudge and Angel _love_ to shop."

"Then I can't wait!" Alice jumped and clapped her hands in joy.

"How much do they like to eat?" Esme phrased her answer in a question.

"Each of them can eat more than Jacob and Seth combined," I answered, "Should I go call them?"

"No!" Edward answered, "Remember what you said? _They_ were the reason that you got hurt in the first place! I don't want that to happen again!"

"But I'm a vampire now," I pointed out, "Not much is likely to hurt me. We just took on the _Volturi_, for crying out loud!"

He pursed his lips but relented, "Go call them."

I smiled and ran out of the room for some privacy. I was going to see Max again!

I called a number that I had memorized long ago, but never had actually dialed. The phone rang a few times before she answered.

_"Hello?"_ her tone was remotely bored, _"Who is this?"_

"It's me," I laughed, "Ella. It's finally safe for me to call you."

_"Ella! How are you? Mom told me that you got married! Who's the lucky man?"_

"His name is Edward and I have a daughter already! Her name is Renesmee. And…I think it's time you met my family."

_"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, should we tell them what the Flock and I are? Will they freak out?"_

"They won't freak," I promised, "Because The Cullens and I aren't exactly…human anymore."

"_What!_ _Ella! What happened! You know what, I'm coming. I don't care. What's the address?"_

"654 E. Division Street, Forks, Washington. It's near the Police Department and it's a really big house." I told her.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She promised and hung up. I was suddenly giddy at the thought of seeing her tomorrow.

I skipped back into the room with my family, a gigantic smile plastered on my face.

"I take it she's coming?" Rosalie said. I nodded and then realized that I was acting like Alice. I tuned down my joy, but a small smile remained.

"She kind of freaked out when I mentioned that I wasn't human anymore. She promised to be here by tomorrow."

"You said that she could handle it," Jasper accused. The other Cullens thought I had made a huge mistake.

I rolled my eyes, "She can and will. She's seen weirder. Max is just worried about me."

"What is Max?" Carlisle asked and Esme gave him a soft smack on his arm.

"Ella said that it wasn't her secret to tell. We'll respect that. Now, I am going to make a lot of food." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm going to work on my car," Rosalie murmured before exiting the living room and going into the garage. All of the other Cullens found someplace else to be. Everyone but Edward, that is.

"You lied to me," Edward sat down heavily on the couch.

"I had to, Edward. People were looking for me. People that could even hurt a vampire were trying to kidnap me."

"But why did you wait until now to tell me?" Edward looked pained.

"I was going to. As soon as I was a vampire, actually. But then, everything with Renesmee happened and I forgot. And then I remembered, but by then the Volturi were going to come." I explained.

"What do the Volturi have to do with you telling me about your past?" Edward asked me.

"Aro would stop at nothing to get Max if he found out about her," I answered solemnly.

"You were just protecting your family," Edward nodded, "I can understand that."

I gave him a giant hug and kissed him, "I'm so glad that you aren't mad."

He hugged me back, "I can never be mad at you, Ella. And I'm excited to meet your family tomorrow."

"Thank you," I sighed as I leaned into his embrace, "I hope she approves."

"She will," he chuckled, "I hope that none of us lose control."

Jacob entered the house, whistling, "What was that I heard about losing control? Please don't tell me that you're planning a massacre."

"Max is coming," I chuckled, "Do you think that she'll be happy to see you?"

"Max?" Jacob's eyebrows raised up in confusion, "You mean Maximum? Or just some random chick named Max?"

"You know her sister?" Edward asked Jacob curiously.

"I'm Max's half brother," Jacob chuckled, "And Ella's step brother, I guess."

I introduced Edward to Jacob, "Edward, you don't really know Jacob's name either. This is Ari Jacob Batchelder."

"Black was my mother's maiden name," Jacob explained, "And when Jeb said that someone needed a secret body guard…"

Jeb had brought Ari back to life, as he did once before. Ari being alive was a secret, though. Jeb didn't want anyone going after Ari again. So Ari started going by his middle name and his mom's maiden name and moved to Forks as soon as he was able to. When I needed a new name and home, Forks was the reasonable choice because I already had a friend there. I recognized him right away. I didn't call him Ari, however, because I knew he was there for the same reason as me.

"I'm still going to call you Jacob," I stated, "Ari just doesn't suit you as well."

"As you wish, Ella." He grinned, "I'm going to go play with Renesmee. See you later."

Edward looked at me with incredulity as Jacob left the room, "Jacob's was in your plot, too? Who else do I not know about?"

"There are a couple," I chuckled, "Forks has become sort of a refugee camp for those on the run from Max's enemies. Charlie is Jeb, Mike is a guy named Sam, Lauren is actually Lissa but she bleached her hair, Renee is my Mom Valencia, Mr. Varner is actually a scientist called Dr. Hans, and Angela is my old best friend Angie."

"That many people had secret identities and I didn't pick up on it from their minds," Edward banged his head against the wall, leaving a dent, "Unbelievable."

"Are you sure about that, Edward?" I prodded, "Wasn't there those comments inside their heads that didn't fit in with who they were? Lauren wouldn't hate me that much if I had stolen her crush. My sister uprooted her from where she was the most popular girl in school, where she was dating a near celebrity to the quiet town of Forks."

"All of those random comments weren't random," Edward realized, "They weren't as stupid as I thought."

"They were actually really smart." I smiled and dragged him off the couch, "Now come on. We have to get six rooms ready."


	3. Meeting

**People actually LIKE this story? I didn't think that anyone would…well, sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

**Now, if ONE PERSON answers this question, I will update again. Ninjas or Jack Sparrow?**

**Without Further Adieu,**

It definitely didn't take very long to make the rooms. We used some furniture for Angel's room that we had planned for Renesmee to have once she grew a bit, but my daughter had recently outgrown her 'pink phase', so it was just sitting in the attic. For Nudge, Alice had gone crazy and filled up the closet and room with things that she had predicted that she would need, but never knew why. Fang's room was going to be plain, but with black comforters. Gazzy would share a room with Iggy so that hopefully, they'd only blow up one room. Max's room would be in Edward's old one, since he lived with me and Renesmee in the cottage.

"Ooh! Nessie, what do you want to wear to meet Aunt Max today?" Rosalie asked, kneeling before my daughter who now looked nine. Her copper hair was hanging loose today.

She pursued her lips in thought, "I don't know. Why don't we ask Aunt Alice?"

Of course, Alice heard this and immediately came skipping down the stairs with two outfits in her grasp. One pair was a light blue ruffled shirt and a pair of jeans, and the other was a creamy yellow sundress. Either would fit her perfectly.

"This is a special occasion. I'll wear the dress," Nessie decided and she and Alice scooped her up and I the next thing I knew, I heard them putting accessories on her in Alice's room. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were hunting right now because we wouldn't know how much the Avian American blood would affect us. Esme was cooking up a feast since both Jacob and Seth would be here along with the Flock. Meanwhile, Carlisle was gathering up some bandages and disinfectants because I was sure that the Flock would have at least some minor injuries.

Jacob was pacing the length of the living room anxiously. He ruffled his hair anxiously, "When is Max going to be here?"

"If I give you a bone, will you be quiet?" Rosalie grumbled and flipped her perfect blond hair.

"Shut it blondie," Jacob growled. They were beginning to get into one of their bouts of fighting, but I heard the beating of several wings.

"They're hear!" I announced and straightened my shirt. What would Max think of what I've become? Nessie ran down the stairs hurriedly and I scooped her up in my arms. Her hands locked around my neck in excitement.

I sighed in disappointment, "I thought that Edward and the others would be back by the time they got there."

I ran over to the door and swung it open before Max could ring the doorbell. Her hand was poised to knock on the door but froze as it disappeared in front of her. I sucked in a breath cautiously and was happy to find that the animal edge to their blood made my nose wrinkle in disgust. Max's light brown hair fell limply around her head, but her chocolate brown eyes were fierce with determination, like always. She stood back and took in my inhumane appearance.

She blinked as she saw Nessie, who looked nine now, "Ella, we saw each other five years ago…is she adopted?"

"Nope," I laughed; the sound rang in the air like several bells, "She's mine. My husband and his brothers are out at the moment, but why don't you step inside?"

"No way! Not without giving my sister a hug first?" Max stepped forward to embrace me, but I stepped away. She would notice my body temperature, and I didn't want her to freak out just yet.

Angel, at the back of the group, frowned in confusion. She came up and tugged on Max's sleeve, "Max, there's a mind…I can't quite place it…but I've heard it before…in fact, it sounds like…"

"Nu uh!" Jacob shouted from the house and ran to stand behind me. He smiled easily at the Flock, "Angel isn't giving away my grand surprise. I am. So, what's up?"

I shot him a glare. I wanted the Flock to get comfortable before we freaked their socks off. Ignoring the Flock's gasps of shock, I invited them into the house and led them into the living room where Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie were waiting.

"You must be Ella's family," Esme smiled warmly and embraced all of the Flock, Max looked startled at the sudden motherly contact, but relaxed at once. Fang stiffened when she got near, and she skipped over him. The rest just smiled. Esme made sure to not let any of the Flock members.

"You're like Ella's mom," Nudge shared eagerly. She had grown a foot, "She's really nice and you're nice. She's also a vet. She can cook a lot too! She can cook Mexican food, and pizza, but she makes really good chocolate chip cookies! Can you make chocolate chip cookies? You look like you can since you look like the motherly type and I think I can smell cookies!"

I chuckled at her speech. When I was human, I could never understand everything that she said, but I just heard every word.

"Why actually, I did make chocolate chip cookies. Nessie seems to like them very much, so I tend to make a lot of them," Esme smiled at Nudge, "Who might you be?"

I blinked. I had completely forgotten to introduce them, "Um, I'll introduce the Cullens first. The little girl in my arms is my daughter, Renesmee. She loves to be called Nessie, though. Flock, this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, from tallest to shortest."

I just had to add that last part to annoy Alice. Emmett would be proud. Alice gave a snort of indignation at that, and Iggy snickered.

"That's my Ella," he said breezily as he slung his arm over Nudge's figure, who blushed. I smiled at the scene. Iggy and Nudge made such a good couple.

I then tapped each Flock member on the shoulder as I listed off their names, "This is Max, my half sister. This is Fang, Max's boyfriend. This is Nudge, the chatterbox. This is Iggy, the blind guy who likes to blow things up. This is Gazzy, Iggy's partner in crime. And this is Angel, the adorable girl who is Gazzy's sister."

Max shook hands with the Cullens since she was the leader, "Hello. It is nice to finally meet my sister's family. We haven't been in touch these last few years, as you can imagine. Now, I'm sure that you know that we have quite a few questions."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded, stepping forward and stating himself as the leader of our family, "But can we postpone this discussion until all of my family is present? The other males of our family are out."

"Doing what?" Fang was suspicious and broke his silence. I swear, he could challenge Edward for 'most moodiest teenager'.

"Getting something to eat," I answered simply, "Esme, is lunch ready?"

The tension in this room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was staring intently at the other family, wondering what secrets that they all held.

"Max," Angel tugged on Max's jacket sleeve again, this time urgently, "The other Cullens are coming. They're…really fast."

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett entered the house, completely blood free and looking like they were dressed for a photo shoot. Edward immediately came to my side and put his arm around my waist. He smiled at our guests.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry that I was late. Now, I assume you have some questions for us?" he said good naturedly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes," Max smiled threateningly, yet still managed to keep the rest of her cordial, "Like, why is my dead brother here? And how is it that Ella has a nine year old as a daughter?"

"Why is the big one –Emmett- thinking of wrestling with bears?" Angel asked in confusion and hid herself behind Max. I'm glad to see that she returned to her normal self.

"Where do you guys get your clothes?" Nudge bubbled. Alice's eyes flashed with excitement and she clapped her hands together. Oh god, those two…

"Do you know what we are?" Fang asked suspiciously.

"When can we eat?" Gazzy asked impatiently, hopping from foot to foot.

"Why do I smell blood?"

I stiffened as I heard the last question and mentally cursed myself. Of course. I should've planned for this. Of course Iggy's sense of smell would pick up the traces of blood on us. His nose could challenge even a werewolf's.

Esme diffused the tension that had gathered over the rest of the Cullens, "I think Gazzy's question will be easiest to answer right now. The answer is, immediately! Let's head into the dining room. I'll set out the plates. Rosalie, will you help?"

I sent her a grateful grin and Esmé winked at me. Esmé and Rosalie separated from our group and went to put the food in the kitchen. I noticed that their movements were back to human pace. I should remember to slow myself. Ugh, this was like seeing Charlie all over again, I mean Jeb. Seeing Jeb all over again. I've been getting too entwined in our secret lives.

"So Ari, how are you alive?" Max persisted and wrapped her arms around her little brother, "Couldn't you at least have told me?"

"Oops, I forgot. I need to go help Esmé with…something," Jacob laughed and disentangled himself from Max. He sent me a pleading glance before escaping.

"They're kind of jumpy," I laughed and scratched the back of my head nervously, "We kind of think you'll freak when you find out what we are."

"So, we're going to let you get to know us before we tell," Edward finished for me as he hugged me from behind. I bet we looked like a perfect couple. From the looks the Flock was giving us, they agreed.

"Nudge! Angel!" Alice couldn't hold herself back any longer. She was like a shook up soda bottle now, "I just _have_ to dress you two up! I have the cutest clothes for you! Come with me!"

Alice took the two girl's hands and dragged them upstairs.

I gestured to the rest of the Flock, who were dressed in ripped and bloody clothing, "Alice went on a shopping spree for all of you, so you'll have comfortable things to change into. I suggest that you all follow Alice. And yes, Fang, everything we got for you is black."

Nessie hesitated and walked over to Gazzy, "Hi. I'm Nessie."

I bit my lip as I watched. This was her first sort of human friend! Gazzy looked at her in amazement, taking in her delicate features. The light coming in from the windows and hitting her made her look like she was glowing, too. That and the fact that her voice sounded like a symphony of small bells…Gazzy was in trouble.

"Um…hi," Gazzy's cheeks filled with a ruddy blush as he stared at my daughter, "I'm Gazzy."

"And I," Iggy ruined the moment by pushing Gazzy away and crouching down in front of Nessie, "Am Uncle Iggy."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Nessie blurted out and I gasped. I should've warned her not to say anything. I should've-

"I can't see," Iggy smiled, not the least bit sad, "But that makes me…me. I have elevated senses. I can smell things like the pines outside, cookies, and _blood_. I can feel things like how your skin is _inhumanly_ smooth. You must use some great skin products. I can hear Esme and Rosalie talking about design, Alice complimenting Nudge, and _heartbeats_, which you guys have none of, with the exclusion of you, Nessie."

"Wow, Iggy!" I put a smile on my face, purposely ignoring his attempts to make her reveal something, "Your sense of taste must be awesome, too! Speaking of that, you should go get dressed so we can eat!"

"Yes, we should," Max shot Iggy a glare and the Flock all traveled upstairs.

I leaned into Edward, "What're we going to do?"

"I'm more worried about that Gazzy boy. In his mind, Renesmee's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen," he growled protectively and I had to laugh.


End file.
